departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Department 19: Zero Hour
Department 19: Zero Hour is the fourth book in the Department 19 series by Will Hill. Description Department 19 still stands against the darkness. But for how much longer? Book four in the explosive series from bestselling author, Will Hill. As Dracula continues his rise, the men and women of Department 19 wait for good news. But hope is in short supply – the country is beginning to fall apart as the public comes to terms with the horror in their midst; a cure for vampirism remains years, even decades away; and their supposed ally Valentin Rusmanov has not been heard from in weeks. Jamie Carpenter and his friends are working hard to keep the forces of evil at bay, but it is beginning to feel like a lost cause... Until familiar faces from the past bring news that could turn the tide. News that takes Matt Browning to America on a desperate search for a miracle, and sends Jamie and Larissa Kinley into the darkest corners of eastern Europe, where something old and impossibly powerful waits for them. Something that could stop Dracula for good. But the clock is ticking. Night is falling. And Zero Hour is almost here... ---- JAMIE CARPENTER AND THE REST OF DEPARTMENT 19 KNOW WHEN THE WORLD WILL END. IT ENDS WHEN ZERO HOUR COMES. AND ZERO HOUR... IS HERE. As Dracula continues his rise, Department 19 is desperately trying to keep the forces of evil at bay. Then, an unexpected source brings a ray of hope, sending Jamie and Larissa on a dangerous mission to find the one thing that could turn back the darkness for good. But the clock is ticking. And Dracula is getting stronger with every second... Plot Chapters Opening quotes Characters Department 19 members *Jamie Carpenter *Larissa Kinley *Kate Randall *Matt Browning *Paul Turner *Cal Holmwood *Jess Nelson *Tom Gregg *Natalia Lenski *Henry Seward *Qiang Li *Robert Karlsson *Angela Darcy *Patrick Williams *Dominique Saint-Jacques *Abraham Van Helsing (mentioned only) *Arthur Holmwood (mentioned only) *Jonathan Harker (mentioned only) *John Seward (mentioned only) *Shaun Turner (mentioned only) *Richard Talbot (mentioned only) NS9 members *Tim Albertsson *John Brady *Chris Jameson *Owen Meadows *Megan Irvin *Denham *Danny Lawrence *Kara Porter *Bob Allen *Richard Simmons *Abby Andrews *Helen Landsman *Lindsey Hawkins *Jeff Keller *Will Murray *John McDonnell Other international Operators *Krista Gottlieb (FTB) *Greta Engel (FTB) *Kristian Van Orel (MDA) *Arkady Petrov (SPC) *Yuri Petrov (mentioned only) *Aleksandr Ovetchkin (SPC) *Yevgeny Demidov (SPC) (mentioned only) *Zellev (SPC) (mentioned only) Vampires *Marie Carpenter *Dracula *Valeri Rusmanov *Valentin Rusmanov *Larissa Kinley *Grey *Lawrence *Genevieve *Jackson *Anderson *Gregor *Jamie Carpenter *Albert Harker (mentioned only) *Chloe (mentioned only) *Emily Bell (mentioned only) *Ilyana Rusmanov (mentioned only) *Ana Rusmanov (mentioned only) Others *Julian Carpenter *Adam *Justin Wallace *Simon *Chris Hollison *Lauren Johnson *Wesley Chambers *Isabel Banks *Florin *Alexei Rusmanov (flashback only) *Anya (flashback only) Mentioned only *Kevin McKenna *Caroline Turner *Alfred Bell *Gregorovich *Ivana (flashback only) *Alexei Rusmanov's wife (flashback only) *Alexei Rusmanov's sister-in-laws (flashback only) *Pete (alluded to) *Paul Whates *Amy Underwood *Mark Potter *Scott Marshall Gallery Covers ZH - Hardcover.jpg|UK hardcover ZH - UK Paperback.jpg|UK paperback Navigation Category:Books